fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Gisele Yashar
Gisele Harabo was a supporting character on Fast and Furious and a central one in Fast Five and Fast and Furious 6. She dies in the sixth installment in order to save her boyfriend, Han Lue. Gisele is portrayed by actress and model, Gal Gadot. Biography ''Fast & Furious She was the liaison for Braga who developed feelings for Dominic Toretto, who did not reciprocate. She warns him of potential danger that awaits after delivering Braga's heroin across the border. Dom saved her life in the chaos surrounding the heroin exchange meant as a trap for Braga. She returns the favor by giving the location of Braga's hideout in Mexico. She later revealed that she used to be an agent for the Mossad. Fast Five Gisele is recruited by Dominick to join his team for the heist, as she is described as someone who "isn't afraid to throw down". During Han's solo mission to retrieve Reyes' fingerprints, Gisele volunteers herself and assists Han. Due to high security at the beach, where Reyes is lounging, Han believes that he will be unable to complete his mission, but Gisele responds with "you don't send a man to do a woman's job", which eventually becomes her signature quote. She removes her pashmina and walks over to Reyes' quarters in a bikini, immediately grabbing Han's attention as he watches her walk away. Later, the team assembles a replica of the garage in which the team must navigate through and practice driving (with plenty of drifting) under a time limit. Gisele comes very close thanks to her precision driving, which grabs the attention of Han yet again, who mutters "I think i'm in love" while watching her drive. After the team completes its mission, Gisele and Han Lue are seen together, with Gisele sitting on his lap while he speeds down the autobahn. It is clear that they have started a romantic relationship and they ponder where they're next destination will be. Han suggests Tokyo, which further confirms that Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift occurs later in the timeline. Fast and Furious 6 Han and Gisele reunite with members of Torreto's crew when Dominic calls asking for their help. Hobb's informs the team of the importance of stopping Owen Shaw's heist crew because of the lives of soliders are at risk if Owen Shaw succeeds. As a former Mossad agent, she uses her skills in key scenes such as interrogation, weapons, and retrieval. ins, Gisele mentions to Han she would like to settle down and start a life with him in Tokyo. During the operation attempting to stop the plane, she is seen hanging from the back of a Range Rover being saved by Han. However, seeing that Han is distracted and was about to be killed by Adolfson (a member of Owen Shaw's crew), she lets go of his hand in order to shoot at his attacker, thus sacrificing herself to save Han's life as she falls to her death. Angry and shocked at Gisele's sacrifice, Han kills Adolfson. At the conclusion of the operation, Mia and Brian are later seen comforting Han over her death. Quotes '''Roman': Sexy legs, baby girl. What time do they open? Gisele: her gun on Roman They open at the same time I pull this trigger. Want me to open them? ---- Gisele: Why send a man to do a womans job? ---- Gisele: This is who we are. - Fast and Furious 6, during the operation to stop the plane Gisele's Cars: *''2007'' Porsche Cayman *''2009'' Nissan 370Z *''1992'' Ford Club Wagon Gisele's Bikes: *Ducati Streetfighter *Ducati Monster Trivia: In reality, the fall from the Range Rover in Fast Six would not have been long enough to kill Gisele. The fall would have been four meters, which would only be enough to injure her. Oddly the distance should have been short enough for her to be seen hitting the ground. Photos: fast-and-furious-6-super-bowl-teaser-trailer-screenshot-han-and-gisele.jpg fast-and-furious-6-up03.jpg fhd011FTE_Gal_Gadot_016.jpg files.jpg Gadot-FF6-2.jpg gal-gadot-375237-800x600-0.jpg gal-gadot-as-gisele-harabo-and-sung-kang-as-han-in-fast-five-2011.jpg gal-gadot-on-fast-furious-6-f-104968.jpg gisele.jpg Gisele-and-Riley-question-a-suspect.jpg images (1)l.jpg images (k).jpg images (3),.jpg images (5)lp.jpg images (4)lll.jpg images0.jpg pc_600x450.jpg pc_600x450.jpg tumblr_lrmgi6flTx1r24n4so1_500.jpg tumblr_mn2zc9paIm1spvw1yo1_500.jpg tumblr_mnfnmplwhs1rabyxro1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fast & Furious Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Toretto's crew Category:Street racers Category:Heroes Category:Females